


let me lick you down (from your neck down to your navel)

by cometome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Smut, Top Louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometome/pseuds/cometome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis works at the Apple store, and harry is a little shit that uploads porn onto everyone of the computers as a seduction technique. it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me lick you down (from your neck down to your navel)

"Hello, Welcome to Mac Authority, just the right place to purchase over priced Apple items, and we only have one carrier!" Louis chirped sarcastically. Louis worked as a 'promoter' for Mac Authority. Meaning, he had to stand around the store, and help customers who actually had enough money to buy this shit. 

Mostly, teenagers would come in and look around at the small lightweight laptops, or the large desktop computers, then leave. Louis was the one that had to wipe all the dirty fingertips off the appliances, and replug whatever cords kids seemed to disconnect.

"Um, excuse me." Louis tapped on a lads shoulder. "The phones are for show, please don't try to mess with the cords." The curly haired fourteen year old spun around hurridly, a pink flush to his cheeks.  
"I was just-erm, sorry. Sorry." He stuttered. Louis just nodded and returned to the front of the store. 

Today was a slow day. Not many customers seemed to be coming in, making only Louis and Zayn present. "I'd rather be with Liam, smoking a blunt, than be here." Zayn groaned. A mother with her child seemed to overhear Zayn's statement and sent a glare his way while dragging her child out of the store. "Hey that kid is still here, go check what he's doing." Zayn leaned on the counter staring intently on the teen still observing the products. "It's late, tell him to go home, and lock up for me, yeah? Liam just texted me." Louis nodded. He had nothing better to do other than go to his small flat he calls a home and watch Netflix. Zayn was already preoccupied by his boyfriend of two years.

"Hey! We're closing up soon- what are you doing?" Louis questioned the boy who was clicking away at a computer. The boy stepped away and smirked. Louis turned, observing all of the products. All iPhones, desktops, laptops, and iPods were open to PornHub. A seemingly large guy, fucking into a smaller boy, the bottom moaning loudly and the store filled with pants and moans. "This seemed like the only way to get your attention." Louis smiled. The lad was actually trying to get his attention and did it by uploading ferocious looking porn. "You're saying you want me to fuck you?" Louis smirked. Harry's confidence suddenly vanished at the words and a flush started creeping up his neck as he took a submissive stance. He simply nodded. 

"How old can you even be? Fourteen at the most." Louis took in the tight ringlet curls, scrawny torso, and chubby cheeks. Louis wanted to wreck him. "I-I'm fifteen." He stuttered. Louis inched closer, his hand on Harry's hip, fingers traveling up smooth skin, pinching the pale flesh softly as Harry let out small whines. "What's you name, pretty?" Louis whispered into the boys mouth. Louis' teeth nipped at the column of his throat, vibrations were felt on Louis' lips as the boy replied with "Harry". 'Well Harry, I'm Louis. Remember that because that's the name you''ll be screaming soon." The Doncaster native growled.

"L-Louis." Harry moaned as Louis grabbed hold of Harry's arse, squeezing gently. "C'mon, lets go to the back, roomier," Harry stared back, pupils dilated and chest heaving up and down. Louis led Harry to the back room, filled with empty boxes that once held Apple products. "On your back, wanna see your gorgeous face when you come." Harry quickly layed down, it was a bit uncomfortable on the cold tile, but his dick was screaming for attention and his hole was aching for it. "You won't come until I say, got it?" Louis tongue was licking its way down Harry's never ending torso, Harry squirming as Louis held him down tightly.

"Lou, please do something, anything." Harry moaned, Louis was torturously twisting and rubbing at his puffy nipples, and rubbing the inside of his thighs with his cock, but giving no attention to his dick or hole. After a minute of Harry grasping on to Louis' hair and begging Louis to touch him, Louis finally did. Louis gave a small kiss to Harry's forehead, and slowly started to open him up with two fingers.

"Um, I don't have a condom, so-"

"Cum in me." Harry interrupted in one breath. Louis nodded nervously, licking his hand and stroking his cock to offer up some lubrication, in order not to hurt Harry. "How about you ride me? Go your own pace, don't wanna hurt you." Harry nodded, biting his blood red lip as Louis flipped them over. Harry crawled over Louis, rubbing his arse against Louis member, teasing him as Louis did to Harry. "Fuck, Harry." Louis groaned as Harry seemed to keep Louis right at his entance, but not sinking down. Louis was sick of teasing, and grabbed Harry's hips, making him go down in a small shout. Louis groaned when Harry was fully seated, slowly moving his hips in figure eights. 

"Fuck, shit, damn." Louis muttered as he tried not to fuck up into Harry and wreck his pretty hole. "Ohh, Daddy." Louis froze. Harry stopped and his eyes filled with concern. "I-I'm sorry, If you don't like that then I won't-"

"Call me Daddy again." Louis lust filled voice gave Harry chills. Harry gave a small smirk and started to bounce quicker on Louis cock. "D-D-Daddy." Harry moaned again, elongating the 'y'. Harry bounced faster and faster. His mouth constantly open as pants and moans were released from those heavenly lips. "You gonna come for Daddy, baby girl?" Louis smacked Harry's hands away from where they were planted onto Louis' chest. Louis planted his feet, and started fucking up into Harry with such vigour, that Harry scratched at his hips, and finally came with a scream. Come spurted out from Harry's tip and onto Louis' chest non-stop. Harry hiccuped and groaned as Louis still kept up the pace of fucking him. Louis came quickly after, cum dripping down Harry's thighs and onto Louis' legs. Harry lifted himself up slowly, and his hole clenched at the emptyness. Harry looked up at Louis' flushed face, then starting to kiss Louis fiercly. 

They lied there, kissing lazily, as Louis' hand traveled down and started stroking Harry's half-hard dick. Louis quickly flicked his wrist and his thumb came up to rub at Harry's tip. Harry hissed at the sensitivity, and came seconds later. 

"You could've just asked me, you know." Louis laughed. Harry giggled and snuggled closer to Louis' chest but cringed at the squelch sound of the come between their stomachs.


End file.
